hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Usami Ichika
Usami Ichika (宇佐美 いちか Usami Ichika or อุซามิ อิจิกะ in the Thai sub) is one of the thumbfive main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a 2nd year middle school student at Academy who loves sweets. When she gets excited, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Ichika's alter ego is Cure Whip (キュアホイップ Kyua Hoippu) and she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. Her catchphrases are "Whip・Step・Juump!" (「ホイップ・ステップ・ジャーンプ！」 "Hoippu・Suteppu・Jānpu!") and "I have a bright idea!" (「キラっとひらめいた！」 "Kiratto Hirameita!"). Bio Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long wavy orange hair that she ties up into twin tails with strawberry hair ties. She wears a plain pink dress with two magenta buttons on the front. Underneath the dress, is wavy pink cloth and a cream colored long sleeved shirt. She has strawberry designed ankle length socks and white sneakers with pink laces. Cure Whip's hair is thigh length, pink and styled into wavier twin tails. She has white rabbit ears and a shortcake headband on her head. Her eyes are magenta, she wears fluffy white earrings and a magenta choker. She wears a mostly white dress with a three layered skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a strawberry brooch in the middle and behind it is some white cloth. Around her waist is a thick pink belt with four white buttons on the front. Her sleeves are white and puffy with a frilly trim. The first layer of her skirt is puffy and white, the second layer is pale yellow with pink diamond patterns and a frilly magenta trim, and the third layer is a white frilly layer. On the left side of her hip is a magenta bow with her transformation item on it. Her gloves are white and her boots are ankle length, pink with a white paw design on it, and white pompoms on the sides. Personality Ichika is a cheerful young girl who loves sweets. However, she isn't the best at cooking. She does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets and making animal sweets though. When she is full of happiness or really excited, she hops around like a "rabbit". Relationships * Usami Satomi : Satomi liked to bake strawberry shortcakes for Ichika when she was younger. When Ichika wondered why her cakes are so delicious, Satomi stated that she puts all her love for Ichika into it. Currently, Satomi is working away from home as a doctor. Etymology Usami ( 宇佐美 ) : U'' ( 宇 ) means 'eaves', ''Sa ( 佐 ) means 'to help', and Mi ( 美 ) means 'beautiful'. Ichika ( いちか ) has many different meanings however with this kanji '苺花', Ichika means 'strawberry flower', which probably has to do with her strawberry motif. Cure Whip is short for whipped cream which goes on desserts like strawberry shortcake. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. *Not good of academics. *Good of sports. *Both like eat all foods. *No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both have not had friends before. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hyuuga Saki * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. * Both have same of the Colour's theme. Yumehara Nozomi * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Not humorous person. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. * Both are polite speech. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Akimoto Komachi *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. *Both are only child. *Both are polite speech. *Good of academics. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Yamabuki Inori * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. * Both have dreams of scientific careers. * Both have Japanese's house. * Both have the name which translates for about to flower. * Both not a glutton. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Both are polite speech. * Both have same of the Colour's theme. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Siren/Kurokara Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Shirabe Ako * Surname has 3 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aoki Reika * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aida Mana * Both are only child. * Both have grandparents in the family. Hishikawa Rikka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Yotsuba Alice * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are polite speech. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Gallery DS08.png 45.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Pink Cures